last_arenafandomcom-20200214-history
Kyra Ryanne Tearny
History: Born into a royal Elven family Kyra grew up in a spoiled lifestyle but had always been looked at as one that had to reach certain expectations set in place not only by her family but all of the Elven community. It was this pressure that caused her to rebel a bit against everyone. She kept up to everyone’s expectations except being the royal and proper princess that everyone expected. She preferred to live among the people and be a fighter and protector rather than the one that was being fought for and protected not that the Elven people fought all that much, at least not in the beginning. The kingdom in which she lived was sacred and hidden in the woods protected from outsiders. It was meant to be a safe haven for anyone who seemed pure of heart and needed help, recovering and what not. The power of the Elven people was not to be abused. Because of her status in society Kyra received the best instruction in archery as well as being stealthy and quiet, therefore going out and protecting her own kingdom without being detected if she so chose since it was what her parents believed was where she wanted to be. At a young age Kyra wasn’t quite ready to handle ruling the elves, she needed time to explore and find herself. She was happy that after some time her parents had considered what she wanted and was supportive of her. It wasn’t long until she became one of the youngest most skilled protectors of the Elven community. Which although different than what was expected of Elven royalty she was respected and praised. She had been around ever since the beginning of the whole war with the Sorcerer, she was little when it started but grew up as the war itself developed, for a long time the Elven people had stayed out of the war, at least in fighting aspects although skilled, they preferred to be peaceful and give help to those who needed it. It was when the sorcerer’s men were forcefully trying to enter the Elven kingdom in order to kill those opposed to the sorcerer’s way, rallying those willing to follow, and attempting to rid the quadrant of one of the last safe havens left that it was time to act. Groups of protectors would go out into the forest and take down any of the sorcerer’s men they saw, swiftly and quietly moving throughout the trees in the forest. The faster the less likely it was that they were seen and less likely they would be in danger. After years at this Kyra had become an excellent shot, and very precise and accurate with where the arrow hit. However one night while Kyra was out protecting the kingdom of which she would one day rule whether she wanted to or not because of her bloodline, her parents were assassinated and that time came sooner than she had ever expected. It was her respect for her parents that allowed her to move on from protecting the kingdom for a bit and step in as leader where she made it a point to fix and preserve what was left of the kingdom and replenish it, that is what became the sacred grove. It would not be open to any outsiders unless the sought shelter or help against the sorcerer and even then the visitors would have to be deemed worthy of entry into the sacred grove. In this sacred grove the Elven people though fewer than before thrived and lived in a tighter knit community where Kyra encouraged others to take up archery and hunting in order to help protect themselves and maintain a lifestyle. Once this community had grown and was more interdependent was when Kyra stepped down and continued with the protection of the sacred grove and her people with few others she had charged with the task. Everyone, she had made sure would be fully capable of protecting themselves or have someone close by that could help. She appointed people she and her parents had trusted to look over things while she was out. But ever since her parents died, Kyra had blamed herself, thinking it was because she didn’t do a good enough job protecting the kingdom that her parents were killed. She preferred being alone to contemplate things, it just didn’t make sense how someone could have slipped past their defenses… It is where she stayed for years out in the forest surrounding the sacred grove, if someone needed her she let only the people she trust know where she would be. She would return often when she was needed and was praised like a ruler even though she just wanted to be one of the people. .. Abilities: Expert Marksmanship: Because of her age and training from a child, she has near perfect aimn, most things can be hit and killed with one shot. She had to be prepared to be able to defend the Sacred Grove at any time from where ever she was, so she was trained to take people out from a distance and not be spotted. Her aim is also with throwing things as well as shooting arrows. Heightened Speed: Due to her age and training her speed is increased so that she can take out her enemies faster and since she had been doing it for a long time it was improved beyond normal speed. Elven Magic: Multi-Arrow: A Technique usually learned as a child that she skipped out on when she was younger. Her skill with a bow is quite high but now with the ability unlocked by the elder as well as the overall elven magic, she has to teach her self how to aim better controlling all of them. Currenlty she can make only three but as the skill progresses so will number of arrows. Plant Manipulation: A new skill she learned completely by coincidence traveling with the group to Sanpuku. She attempted using her elven magic on a fall acorn, as she did so the acorn started sprouting. It was skill used by other elves to regrow the forst when the sorcerer attacked and burned down a part of it. 200 post give-a-way Relationships: Kyra has yet to enter the story and therefore has yet to meet anybody and develop relationships with them. But seeing as she's a woman and a princess, she's totally going to kick the mens asses. :D be updated upon entering the story and relationships developing. Amane: Met at Ondo Til after him, Toshiro and Silverwind entered the forest. Although it was the first time meeting him both felt like they had met each other before. Her destined samurai sexual frustration counselor...in other terms...sex god. lol. by Alpha